Bicho Papão
by Jenny Lawliet
Summary: BBxOC.. não consegui fazer uma summary decente. Please, leia e deixe review.


Bicho-Papão

Alto, magro e um belo rosto.

Talvez tivesse um belo corpo.

_- Ele tinha um belo corpo..._

Ela pensou, com certa malícia.

_- E belos olhos..._

Suspirou tristemente

Ela sempre gostara de coisas diferentes.

Tanto que se apaixonou por um homem...

Estranho.

Um homem com olhos vermelhos

Que gostava de geléia de morango

E tinha uma obsessão

Beyond Birthday era o nome dele.

_-Até seu nome era estranho, oh Deus._

Oh Deus, como amava aquele Beyond!

Como amava seu sorriso um pouco psicótico,

seu jeito estranho,

e seus beijos com gosto de geléia.

Nunca sentira amor naqueles beijos.

Talvez gratidão, talvez amizade.

Mesmo nas vezes que eles dormiam juntos.

Nunca sentiu amor...

Apenas gratidão, amizade.

Ou até mesmo uma cruel necessidade.

Continuaram com aquela estranha amizade.

Até que...

_-Sangue... A blusa dele estava cheia de sangue...!_

Beyond assassinara alguém.

Uma garota.

Beyond era um assassino.

_- Tudo pelo L._

_Quem era L?_

_Quem é L?_

_A obsessão do Beyond._

_O maior detetive do mundo._

_E, se eu fosse uma adolescente imbecil, meu rival._

Beyond queria chamar a atenção do L.

E conseguiu.

Mas, L continuou escondido.

Mandou uma agente procurar por Beyond.

_-Ele ficou decepcionado._

_Irritado... Matou mais gente._

Ela ficou desesperada.

A cada esquina, ele poderia estar esperando-a.

Com um sorriso psicótico, a blusa manchada com sangue,

olhos vermelhos.

Uma faca brilhante,

e má.

Durante dias, Beyond tornou-se uma sombra.

Um psicopata sem nome, sem rosto.

Los Angeles estava desesperada.

E, em algum lugar da cidade, Beyond sorria.

Seguia sua vítima como um gato sádico.

_- Esses pensamentos me custavam noites em claro._

Porém, em uma noite fria, ela escutou algo perturbador batendo na janela.

Mesmo com todo seu corpo implorando para que ela não virasse,

ela virou... E se arrependeu.

Lá estavam os olhos vermelhos,

o sorriso psicótico

e a faca malvada, desesperada pelo seu sangue.

_- Ele pediu para entrar, bateu na janela._

_Eu não conseguia me mexer._

_Apenas tremia, suava frio, o coração acelerado._

_Nos meus pensamentos conturbados, Beyond era o bicho-papão._

_Depois virou um demônio louco por sangue._

_Um fantasma vingativo._

Depois de alguns minutos (que mais pareceram horas),

Beyond desistiu e sumiu na noite.

Porém, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos da janela.

O medo lhe mantinha ali.

E depois vieram as lágrimas.

_- Eu ia morrer pelas mãos dele..._

Passaram-se cinco semanas angustiantes.

Até que ela viu a manchete do jornal de sexta-feira:

O serial-killer de Los Angeles fora preso.

Não havia foto ou nome.

Apenas as siglas 'B.B' e a idade, 26 anos.

Beyond estava atrás das grades.

_- Mesmo sentindo um grande alívio,_

_mesmo achando justo,_

_eu não conseguia deixar de ficar triste._

_Beyond foi engolido e escravizado por sua loucura,_

_pela sua obsessão._

_E me deixou sozinha._

Naquela noite, ela tirou as cortinas da janela.

Os olhos vermelhos e perturbadores não estariam mais lá.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Estava tranqüila, Beyond estava preso.

Mesmo triste, ela conseguiu dormir.

Afundou em sonhos confusos.

Porém, foi acordada por um barulho...

Alguma coisa, ou alguém, estava arranhando a janela.

Estava apressado para entrar...

Ela virou-se e ficou parada,

mirando a janela com os olhos arregalados.

Sentindo o corpo esfriar.

_Pálido, alto, magro._

_Olhos vermelhos, sorriso malicioso._

_Dentes afiados como os de um vampiro._

_Blusa negra e rasgada._

_Em vez de uma faca, o que arranhava a janela eram garras._

_Beyond tinha garras imensas e sujas de sangue._

_Como um fantasma, ele atravessou a janela._

_Como um demônio, ele sorriu._

_Como um bicho papão ele puxou a criança indefesa._

_Envolveu-a em suas garras._

_Mordiscou-a com seus dentes afiados._

_Analisou-a com seus olhos vermelhos._

_Beyond morreu na prisão._

_Duas semanas depois._

_Vítima de um ataque cardíaco._

_Ela sumiu dois dias depois._

_O único rastro que deixou foi muito sangue na cama._

_E na parede, uma mensagem sangrenta._

_- Assombrada por um fantasma,_

_amaldiçoada por um demônio,_

_levada pelo bicho-papão._


End file.
